Power Surge
The power goes out in the Kahn Palace region of Outworld. Plot Ro Ro is using every electrical socket in the palace to charge up everything he has, including his hair! Sindel walks towards his room and trips over a wire. Sindel manages to trudge to Ro Ro's room and warns him about the dangers of using up too much power. Ro Ro promises that he doesn't use too much power and that the wires are minor. Sindel orders Ro Ro to unplug everything but when Ro Ro starts to scream and cry, Shao Kahn tells her to leave him alone. When Froyo decides to charge up his tail, the fuses in the sockets across the entire palace region blow, causing a power outage. With the palace in complete darkness, Sindel lights a candle and tells Ro Ro, "I told you so," and proceeds to check on everyone. Ro Ro sits in complete darkness filing his nails when something suddenly jumps on his lap. He jumps up and when he hears a whimper, he realizes it was Froyo. Ro Ro tries to find Froyo and apologize but trips over him and hits his head on the wall causing him to blackout. Ro Ro wakes up 20 minutes later, the palace still in darkness, and everyone using either a candle or their cloak clips as light. Ro Ro floats down the hall to Jake's room where an enormous light is coming from Jake's bed spread. Ro Ro asks jake why he doesn't just light up the whole palace with his sun rays and Jake tells him that Ro Ro needs to learn that not everything is going to go his way. Ro Ro groans angrily and decides to go check on Andy. Ro Ro enters the dungeon and doesn't hear Andy at all, but later finds out that he's asleep. With nothing to do Ro Ro decides to visit Chica but changes his mind when he sees no light whatsoever coming from her room. Ro Ro mopes to his room with nothing to do. Suddenly theirs a knock on the palace doors. Ro Ro rushes to answer hoping that it's the electrician. When he gets downstairs, he trips over Fitch and struggles to open the door. When he opens the door, it turns out to be Jared, Ro Ro's ex-boyfriend. Ro Ro questions Jared on why he's at the palace and Jared says, "When the power went out, I thought of the dark, and when I thought of the dark, I thought of you." Ro Ro asks him why he's being a flirt, and Jared tells him that he found out that he's currently single. Ro Ro takes Jared up to his room to catch-up. Jared tells Ro Ro that Ro Ro's still in love with him, but Ro Ro says that he's pretty sure it's the other way around. Jared constantly tries to have sex with Ro Ro but Ro Ro constantly says that he's waiting for Jaylin to come back. Jared convinces Ro Ro that Jaylin's never coming back, which makes Ro Ro give in to Jared's wishes. Bitch Puddin' and Mace float pass Ro Ro's room and catches Jared and Ro Ro together and rush downstairs to make a scene about it. They go downstairs to tell Sindel and Shao Kahn but they're having sex on his throne. The two boys rush upstairs to tell Kitana but she's in her room with the door locked and shut. Ro Ro walks Jared to the palace door while Sindel and Shao Kahn are finishing up. Bitch Puddin' and Mace rush downstairs and alert the whole palace that they have an announced. Just as they are about to speak, the power comes back on, and they decide to stop. Sindel asks, "What were you going to say honey," and Bitch Puddin' replies, "Never mind, it's only fun in the dark!" With the power back on everyone goes to bed.